There is No Love in Death
by rockrchik
Summary: COMPLETE!After a long break, Spirit World is in need of the Spirit Detectives once again. But this case goes beyond their mission. Can the Spirit Detectives save the girl and one of themselves? What consequences will this have on their own future? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1: The Case

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yuu Yuu Hakusho. That pleasure belongs to the one and only Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Mr. and Mrs. Furubashi, Michi Furubashi, Machiko, and this plot; so please do not plagiarize. Note also that the legends within the story are all taken from F. Hadland Davis's _Myths and Legends of Japan_.

**Note:** I refer to several Japanese myths within the course of this story. Small notes and summaries of legends will be made at the end of each chapter, as necessary; so while a general knowledge of Japanese mythology is not necessary, it is preferable, as it allows for better appreciation and understanding of the allusions as well as the characters.

**There Is No Love in Death**

**Chapter 1: **The Case

Yusuke lay basking in the sun, sprawled out on the gravelly roof of the school. Sure, Keiko would probably come searching for him during the passing period, but at least he could sit and relax and think for the moment.

Something had been off for the past several weeks. He was not sure what it was, but he was not the only person to notice it. Kuwabara had been sensing a large number of spirits in the area, much more than usual, and Kurama had recently called, wondering if either Botan or Koenma had contacted him.

Even Shizuru had voiced her concerns on the ominous presence that had been doubling in size the past few days.

He reached into his pocket and fingered the circular object in there. He wished Koenma would call him, or that Botan would come flying by on her oar. He would not mind that at all; living a normal human life for the past two months or so had been boring him anyway: no matter which gang he fought, he could find no challenge.

He would not find that in a human, no.

He needed a mission; he needed a fight – a real one, against a demon.

His heart raced and his blood boiled as his fighting spirit reawakened. A smile passed over his face as he imagined beating the tar out of one of the monsters that he was frequently sent to destroy.

Yes, that was what he needed.

Something other than taking care of his drunk mother or putting off his homework and Keiko's nagging.

He sighed. It was not like he could call in to ask for something to do. Koenma would contact him if he ever needed him, but he was on his own until then.

Yusuke closed his eyes, savoring the few precious moments he had left until the bell rang and Keiko barged through the roof door, yelling at him to get his butt back to class. He listened to the silence, noting the birds chirping from the large shade trees scattered across the school grounds, the cars whizzing past on the toll roads, the rumble of the subway that went underneath the nearby street, the wind whispering through the leaves of trees and around the buildings. Clouds floated over him, plunging him into cool, relieving shadows every once in a while. When he was up here, relaxed like this, Yusuke could swear he became connected to nature, a part of it.

He even heard it calling to him.

"Yusuke!"

It started out as a distant cry, barely as loud as a whisper.

"Yusuke!"

It was getting louder now and the voice took on tonal qualities. A girl's voice, that's all he could tell at the moment.

"Yusuke!"

The boy grimaced. The voice was getting impatient with him now, but what was he supposed to do?

"Yusuke!" the voice cried shortly, finally right next to him. The raven-haired boy jumped, startled, clutching at his chest, wheezing, trying to regain his breath. He looked down and scowled.

"I'm not going back to class, Keiko," he told the girl to his left.

"Silly Yusuke," the girl lightly giggled, "It's me, Botan."

Yusuke, shocked, looked to the voice to see that it was, indeed, the ferry woman, but something was wrong.

"You look like crap," Yusuke blurted out, and he was speaking only the truth. Botan's normally neat blue hair was falling out of its pony tail, stray pieces flying into her face or sticking out at odd angles. Her kimono was crumpled and she had dark bags under her bloodshot eyes.

"That's why I'm here," she said pleadingly.

She sounded desperate.

"Well, I'm not the one to come to for tips on how to hide the bags under your eyes, Botan, and I don't think Keiko is either, so-"

"Oh, Yusuke! Be serious! I have a case for you and the team!" she snapped.

Yusuke looked at her startled; since when did Botan lose her temper so easily?

"I need you to get Kuwabara up here-" she began, but was cut off as the door to the roof slammed open.

"Where is she?" a masculine voice called out, "Oh, there you are Botan! I knew I sensed you!"

Botan turned around and Kuwabara grimaced, "Eek! Man, Botan, you look like crap!"

Botan closed her eyes and counted to ten, her hands clenched into fists and her right eye twitching until she reached eight.

"How I look right now doesn't matter," she told them, "What matters is that you two come with me. Kurama and Hiei are already waiting for information on the mission."

Botan summoned her oar and hopped on, her shoulders sagging and her back slouched.

"Grab on," she told them and Kuwabara and Yusuke did just that, despite Yusuke's promise to never do so again. He understood that this mission, whatever it was, was important, and he did not have time to fool around.

* * *

Botan finally stopped in front of the Gate of Judgment and Yusuke and Kuwabara happily let go of the oar, sitting on the ground while trying to quell their nausea.

She had become even worse at flying, if that was possible.

"Hurry," she rushed them as soon as they were able to stand, "We don't have a lot of time."

The long path to Koenma's office seemed to go by quickly and the next thing the two boys new, they were being shoved through two large doors.

"Finally!" Koenma shouted as they entered his office.

"Yeah yeah, binky-breath. We're here," Yusuke waved it off, "Can you cut the crap and tell us what's up or what?"

"Sit down and pay attention!" a red faced Koenma shouted at his impudent employee, his binky remaining in place despite nothing holding it there.

Yusuke blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Again.

Now he knew something was off. He sat down.

Koenma took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Thank you. Now that that's settled, we can get onto more important matters."

Yusuke sat up a bit straighter in his seat, for once in his life paying attention to what a superior was telling him to do.

He looked around the room and noticed Kurama waiting patiently for Koenma to begin his explanation of their newest job.

Hiei leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. He gave off an aura of apathy, but Yusuke noticed how Hiei's head was tilted, his left ear facing Koenma. Whether he would ever admit it or not, Hiei was paying attention.

Kuwabara sat slouched down in a third chair, looking at the prince of Spirit World. With Kuwabara's short attention span, they would probably have to clue him in on what their job pertained before beginning the mission, but it was okay, an accepted part of the team, a normality.

Yusuke smiled as he turned his attention back to Koenma; things were finally getting back to how they were supposed to.

"Several years ago, sixteen to be precise, a member of the Spirit World was brutally attacked and fatally wounded. Until recently we thought her dead, but due to the circumstances of these past few weeks, we have deemed that earlier theory implausible. The only possibility for the large migration of spirits to this area is that she somehow survived and is now living in the Human World," Koenma explained to the group.

"Who is this girl, Koenma?" Kurama asked, "What do you want us to do with the information you just gave us?"

"Her name is Machiko and she is Shi no Yuurei, or Death's Ghost, otherwise known as Shinigami, the grim reaper. Different from Botan and other ferriers, she draws the souls of the dead to her; she is the connection between Human World and Spirit World that Botan and her coworkers are able to draw on when transporting lost souls," Koenma replied.

"Then why is her ability to attract spirits coming out only now when she has been missing for as long as we have been alive?" Kurama then questioned.

"What I want to know is: if the problem's been going on as long as it has, then why are we just being put on it?" Yusuke asked a little disgruntled, "And what is the mission anyway?"

"Yes, well, you see, when spirits of the dead began to amass in Tokyo at such an alarming rate and we finally decided that Machiko must be alive, we had to first pinpoint her exact location."

Koenma sighed before continuing, "I know this might be difficult for you, but this mission will involve a lot of care. We have found Machiko, but she is not as we remember her. She pulled something similar to what Yoko pulled, Kurama. When she was at the brink of death she must have separated her soul, her essence, from her body and escaped to the Human World. Unlike Yoko, however, the fact that she is a lesser god allowed her to take her own form instead of taking over another fetus' body. Machiko now goes by the name of Furubashi Michi."

Kurama chuckled, "From what you have told us about her occupation, it sounds like a fitting name."

"Yes, well, it cannot be helped," Koenma responded lightly before continuing.

"Anyways, something must have gone wrong in the soul extraction because her memories are all suppressed, as were her powers until recently."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked. He wanted to get the debriefing done and over with, he was getting bored.

"I mean Machiko's latent powers surfaced on Michi's sixteenth birthday but her memories did not. Michi is now drawing spirits to her without understanding the reasons and it has left her in a very fragile and mentally instable position."

"Are you planning on telling us what you called us here to do, or are you just going to give us a history lesson?" Hiei asked from his spot against the wall.

His vermillion eyes were half-opened, barely enough to show his irritation at how long this was taking. Not only had he been waiting patiently through the entire debriefing, but he had also had to wait for the two humans to arrive. This was definitely not how Hiei had wanted to spend his day.

"Ah, yes, the reason I called you here," Koenma began.

"I want you to go to Michi and talk to her. Assure her of who she truly is and what that means. When she is calmed down, Botan will arrive to complete her task in the mission. You will receive any other orders then."

"So you mean all you want us to do is talk to some girl who can see spirits?" Yusuke asked incredulously. "No offense man, but, do you really think me and Kuwabara should be doing this? I mean, don't you have any demons that need beating or something?"

Koenma sighed haggardly, "No, Yusuke. All four of you will be doing this together. I would rather be over-prepared than have to worry about fracturing the girl's psyche and possibly losing Machiko forever, she is very important to us."

Yusuke sighed in defeat and turned to his orange-haired friend. "Can you believe we got called in here for a toddler to tell us to talk with a girl?" he asked.

"I don't care, as long as she's pretty," Kuwabara answered honestly.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Notes:**

**Furubashi:** old bridge

**Michi:** pathway

I know that Botan is considered the grim reaper, but I changed the position slightly for the story. Botan and other ferriers are only used to bring souls to Spirit World. Machiko is the one who ends their lives and calls their souls to the afterlife. When ferry girls pick souls up, they use Machiko's power to pull the spirits to the next world and send them to their proper places.


	2. Chapter 2: A Quick Introduction

Well, I'm not too sure how the first chapter went over, but here's the second. For everyone reading this: I won't demand reviews, but I would appreciate them. Writers like to know what their audience thinks about their pieces and this site allows for direct feedback through the review system. So, please, let me know what you think.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!

Also, as with chapter one, notes about mythology included in the chapter are placed at the end. If you have other questions about stuff in the story that I don't explain enough, please feel free to ask.

**There is No Love in Death**

**Chapter 2:** A Quick Introduction

The four boys looked up the outside of the apartment building.

"Are you sure it says she lives on the eighth floor?" Kuwabara whined, "'Cuz that's a long way up."

"Yes, Kuwabara, she lives in apartment 8D with her mother and father," Kurama assured him.

Yusuke walked forward and pressed the button labeled 8D, "Let's just get this done and over with."

A crackling came over the intercom and a masculine voice came through.

"Who is it?"

"We're Michi's friends, from school," Kurama began, "We wanted to stop in and say hi to her as well as drop off the assignments she has missed."

That was their story, how they were going to get in to see the girl. Apparently, after having an 'episode' – or so her parents had come to call her breakdowns when she had been confronted by one too many spirits – in school, they had been keeping a close eye on her, letting her out of the apartment only to see the plethora of doctors that had promised to fix her 'mental problem.'

The man on the intercom sighed, thinking carefully about whether he should allow them up there or if he should just go down and take Michi's assignments from them.

"Oh, dear, let them up," a feminine voice issued, "She hasn't had a single visitor and human interaction will probably do her some good."

Apparently the man forgot to take his finger off the button because all four of the boys could hear the conversation very easily over the intercom.

"Alright, alright," the man finally ceded, "Just a moment."

The crackle of the intercom dissipated and a buzz was heard from the gated door. Kurama and Yusuke sighed; everything was going according to plan.

A muted purple glow under Hiei's bandana shut off and he smirked. It had taken only a second or two to manipulate the woman's mind and force her to persuade her husband into inviting everyone up.

* * *

The apartment was simple and homey. 

Family pictures decorated the walls and many flat surfaces; a couple plants to keep the balance and flow of good chi in the house stood in corners. The windows were framed with white eyelet curtains which were drawn back to allow the sun in, making the use of electric lighting unnecessary.

"Mr. Furubashi, it is a pleasure to meet you," Kurama stated after taking in his surroundings, "And Mrs. Furubashi, might I say you keep a lovely home."

"Thank you, dear," the tall, thin woman said in surprise while the medium height, slightly overweight businessman nodded his head in response.

"Michi is in her bedroom, but be careful, she is not feeling well," Mrs. Furubashi continued, "If she starts getting out of hand, please come retrieve us. We wouldn't want another of her episodes to occur if it can be prevented."

"Oh, yes, of course," Kurama replied with utmost sincerity, "I was not there when she had her episode at school, but I heard it was quite the scene – talking about spirits bothering her. She is alright, isn't she?"

"Oh, yes, at the moment she is doing so-so. She has dips and rises in her illness. She is, in fact, rising out of one of her lows right now," the woman replied, "That is why my husband was so worried about visitors at the moment. We don't want her to have a relapse."

"Completely understandable, Mrs. Furubashi," Kurama assured the woman.

"If you could please point us in the direction of her room, we would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course," the woman replied, "Me and my mouth, always so willing to start up a conversation."

* * *

Michi's room was the second door on the left, or so Mrs. Furubashi had told them, but when Kurama politely knocked on the door, no reply was issued. 

"Miss Michi?" he asked as he knocked again.

"Are you in there?"

She did not reply.

Even after Yusuke tried knocking – a bit less politely than Kurama did – they did not receive a response.

"Now what?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama and Yusuke shrugged. They had figured on getting past the parents as being the difficult part, but this was proving to be slightly aggravating.

"We go in now," Hiei finally answered Kuwabara's question.

"Hiei, to walk into a girl's room uninvited is not-"

"Well it's not like she's going to invite us in," Yusuke cut Kurama off with his hand on the doorknob, "So we'll just have to be a little rude."

Yusuke slowly opened the door and peeked into the room.

"Hey, Furubashi, you in here or what?"

The girl still did not respond.

"Urameshi, maybe she's not in there," Kuwabara said, "Maybe she got sick and tired of her parents locking her up and she ran away."

He gasped.

"Or maybe one of the spirits kidnapped her!"

"Kuwabara, spirits are not corporeal and cannot kidnap a person unless they were to possess him or her, and most spirits she attracts do not know how to possess a person anyway," Kurama said, assuaging the teen's sudden case of paranoia. "They are only mere human spirits and are looking for the afterlife, not a host."

They opened the door a bit further, enough to squeeze inside the darkened room.

Michi's room faced east and the afternoon sun had to wind its way through alleys and taller buildings as well as around her apartment complex to reach inside the one window in the room, leaving barely enough light to see the silhouette of a young girl shaking on her bed.

"Ah, Miss Michi, there you are," Kurama said kindly.

The four boys walked completely into the room and Kuwabara shut the door behind him.

"Go away," she whispered in a broken voice.

"Go away, go away. I can't help you."

Kurama turned to give the boys a worried look.

"We're going to have to jump right into this. Hiei, sound-proof the room please."

Hiei nodded his head once and pulled a black round object out of an almost imperceptible pocket in his cloak. He placed the disk against the door and pushed a blue button in the middle of it. Instantaneously a blue shimmer surrounded the room and the four boys breathed a sigh of relief; they would not be overheard.

"That's a pretty cool thingy Koenma gave us," Yusuke said as he studied the object that clung to the door.

"It is definitely coming in handy," Kurama agreed before turning back to the shaking girl.

"Miss Michi-"

"I told you. I can't help you. Please go away!" she begged.

She finally looked up and the boys could barely recognize tear-stained puffy cheeks and blood-shot eyes filled with fear and pain.

"Please!" she begged, "Go away. I just want to get better."

Kurama walked forward with an empathetic face on. "Miss Michi, we are here to help you," he corrected her.

A thud came from over by the door and both Kurama and Michi turned to see what it was from.

"Ouch," Kuwabara groaned from the floor next to the desk.

"Shin: an item used for finding objects in the dark," Yusuke recited as he suppressed chuckles of amusement.

Hiei smirked as he furtively pulled his foot back in from where it had been when he tripped the orange-haired teen.

A small, light giggle emitting from the afflicted girl was quickly killed as the spotlight was placed back on her.

"Look," she said, her voice a bit stronger than before, "I can't help you. I don't know why all you spirits keep coming to me. There are plenty of better people that can help you if you can't find your way to the afterlife."

"You think we're spirits?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, you don't feel like non-spirits, even if you don't feel like normal spirits, but there is something off about all of you," the girl replied honestly.

"Except for maybe him."

She pointed at Kuwabara who was sitting on the floor rubbing his knee, which he had landed on.

"I know that was you, shorty," he scowled at Hiei, "So once we get this done and over with, you better watch your back."

Hiei sneered at him, "I'll be sure to."

Michi watched the exchange and stared at Hiei. The more she could make of his appearance and attitude, the stronger aversion she felt towards him. She wasn't sure why: other than his height, he was not bad to look at, but something about him just pushed a button somewhere deep inside her.

"What do you want human?" Hiei asked the girl, uncomfortable with her staring.

"You're the most different," she said, "You don't feel anything like other people."

"Good," he growled. "I would never want to be classified with humans."

"Miss Michi-" Kurama began.

"If you're going to talk to me, you might as well call me Michi," she interrupted, "There's no need to be so formal."

"Ah, yes, Michi," Kurama tried again, "I would like to assuage your fears. We are not spirits, although we are not all human either."

"Continue," the girl said eyeing each of them warily.

"My name is Kurama and I am possessed by a fox spirit."

The girl's eyes widened.

"Hiei is a fire demon," Kurama continued as he pointed at the short dark man that Michi could not find in her heart to even give a chance to.

"And Yusuke is a resurrected human. He needlessly sacrificed his life and has sworn to protect the human world from certain demons to repay our boss, Koenma, for his second chance at life."

Michi just looked at them all blankly before snorting.

"Whatever. You can tell my parents nice try on the way out, alright?"

"Michi," Yusuke butted in, "Your parents are trying to get you to think you aren't seeing spirits but hallucinating, right?"

"Well, yes-"

"We're trying to tell you that you are seeing spirits," he interrupted, "We're also trying to tell you why. Now listen up, because this can get a little boring."

Yusuke and Kurama then went into a small history lesson on the three worlds and the existence of other beings such as demons.

"You yourself are actually a reincarnation of another being," Kurama finally told the girl.

"You were Shi no Yuurei, Death's Ghost, a Shinigami. You were the connection between Spirit World and Human World. Spirits were attracted to your power and drawn into their rightful resting place by it. On your sixteenth birthday, your powers from that past life reawakened, drawing spirits towards your location, but your memories remained locked away. We are here to help you regain your memories and your rightful position in the Spirit World."

Michi shifted uncomfortably on her bed.

She had to admit that their story was intriguing and that a part of her agreed with them wholeheartedly.

"If I believe you? What happens then?"

Kurama sighed in relief; they had finally gotten through to her.

"If you decide to believe us, then we will call in our coworker and allow her to do what she has been assigned," he then answered.

Michi bit her lip as she stared at the quilt on her bed. She thoughtlessly picked at a loose thread as she decided whether she would believe these strangers or not. Their story did make sense. They weren't trying to fix her or lock her up like everyone else was. They were treating her like a normal person.

She looked up at her door in panic as she heard her mother's clacking footsteps heading towards her bedroom door.

"Now is the time to decide," Kurama prodded her – they had to leave before her mother kicked them out or decided to stay in the room with them just in case her daughter had another 'episode.'

"Alright, let's go!" Michi whispered harshly as she tugged on Kurama's arm.

They rushed over to the window and one by one hopped onto the fire escape. They reached the ground a minute later and finally realized that Hiei was not with them.

"We'll give him a couple minutes," Kurama decided and almost missed the frown Michi gave his comment.

The couple minutes were unnecessary, however, because fifteen seconds later Hiei jumped from the eighth floor landing of the fire escape to the ground, slipping the black disk he had placed on Michi's door for privacy in a hidden pocket in his cloak and deftly sheathing his katana.

Michi and Kurama both saw the blood drip from Hiei's left hand.

"What did you-?" Michi began but Hiei cut her off.

"Hurry up and call the ferry woman," he ordered Yusuke with a very aggravated growl, "I tire of this mission."

Then he began to walk away.

Michi turned to Kurama with a torn and pleading look on her face.

"Did he just-?"

"I am sure he did not," Kurama replied soothingly, "He knows the consequences resulting from those actions and would rather not risk the punishment."

The two looked up to Michi's bedroom window with worried looks, however, as Yusuke shut his communicator and Kuwabara chased a stray kitten down the alley.

"Botan will meet us at my place," Yusuke offered, pulling Kurama and Michi out of their silent worries, "My mom's out on the town so she won't be back for a day or two."

Kurama nodded before turning to Michi, "Please, stay with us and we will take you to meet our coworker who will explain everything else to you. She will also probably be able to better answer anymore questions you may have."

A troubled look washed over Michi's face. She glanced back up at her window momentarily, her dark brown hair shining in the small patch of light that wound its way over the buildings and into the alley, and stared at her room in a contemplative manner before sighing and turning back to face the three boys.

An almost imperceptible nod was her final agreement.

* * *

"Wow, you look so much like Machiko!" 

Michi had been trying to retain a neutral façade in the wasteland she had found herself in the moment Yusuke opened the door to his apartment when pink eyes had suddenly jumped in front of her.

She yelped and stumbled backwards, caught just in time from falling onto an old and greasy take-out container by Kurama.

"Oh, dear me, I'm so sorry, it's just been so long since I've seen Machiko and seeing you, when you look almost exactly like her – well, you should because you kind of are her – well, it just shocked me and got me all excited," Botan rambled as she backed out of Michi's closely monitored personal space.

"You feel familiar," Michi murmured as her gaze landed on the floor in front of her. Too many strangers at one time tended to make her quite nervous, especially when she had just been tossed into a completely new and otherworldly situation.

"Well, hopefully I would be familiar," Botan waved off the statement, "We were really close friends! Now, onto why I'm here."

With that, Botan reached into her obi and pulled out a small vial filled with a few drops of silvery liquid.

Kurama gasped at the sight.

"Is that…the Elixir of Life?"

"Why, how very perceptive of you, Kurama," Botan replied cheerily, "Yes, this is the Elixir of Life. Michi must drink it before she can once again take on her form and position as Machiko. Her mind and soul have been tainted due to her life in the Human World. She must drink this before I can take her to Spirit World for the rest of the process."

She turned to Michi, "Got that?"

The overwhelmed girl nodded meekly as she took hold the small vial with a nervous smile, "Like Lady Kaguya and the Moon People."

"Bingo!" Botan replied with a wide smile, "Now, drink up!"

Michi downed the silvery liquid, the lightness and ambrosia-like taste leaving her feeling very heady for a few moments.

Botan winked at the boys as they watched in awe while the silvery glow of the liquid washed over Michi from head to toe before it faded.

The glazed and unfocused look had just about disappeared from Michi's face, along with the giddy smile and light, intermittent giggles when Botan said her goodbyes to the boys.

"You can stop by tomorrow and meet Machiko!"

Kurama and Yusuke nodded while Kuwabara walked up to Michi, "It was a great pleasure meeting you, and I am sure it will be a great pleasure meeting you tomorrow as Machiko for your beauty outshines that of any woman in Tokyo!"

Michi blushed but remained silent, turning to Botan so as to tell her she was ready to leave.

Botan nodded in acknowledgement of the silent statement and gave a final wave to the three boys in attendance, "See you tomorrow!"

And, just like that, the two girls disappeared.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2 Notes**

**Lady Kaguya and the Moon People:** There once was a poor, old bamboo-cutter and his wife who did not have any children. One day, while cutting down some bamboo, he saw a light coming from a reed he had just cut. Upon inspecting the strange light more closely, he saw that it contained a tiny girl, about four inches tall. The man picked her up and carried her home to his wife who immediately accepted the girl as her daughter.

Three months later, after the bamboo-cutter miraculously came into a large fortune in much the same way he had found the girl, the four inch child grew into a beautiful woman over night. So as to interest young, rich men into pursuing her, she was treated as a lady and was told to act like one as well, which she gladly did. She was then finally named Lady Kaguya. Many men sought her hand in marriage, including the Mikado, but Lady Kaguya would not accept any proposal.

One night she told her father, the bamboo-cutter that her time on earth was through and she would be leaving soon; the people from her land, the Moon, would come back for her. Upon hearing the news, the Mikado posted guards around the bamboo-cutter's house to wait for the people that would try to steal the woman away. That night, clouds came floating down from the sky with dozens of beautiful, glowing people on them. They demanded the Lady Kaguya be returned to them and, eventually they won out. The woman said a tearful goodbye to her earthly parents and partook of the Elixir of Life which purified her body and soul, which had become tainted during her time spent on earth. They then placed the Celestial Feather Robe on her shoulders and, after giving a box with a vial of the Elixir of Life and a formal apology on a scroll from the Moon People to the Mikado she disappeared into the sky.

The Mikado, in his mourning, gave the fate of the Elixir to one of his servants who took it to Mt. Fuji, the highest mountain in Suruga, and burnt both the Elixir and the apology. The smoke from that fire still "curls from [Mt. Fuji's high peak to mingle with the clouds of heaven."


	3. Chapter 3: Detectives at Work

Hello! I know I am a little late in updating (I've been trying to get out one chapter a week - preferably Fri/Sat), but here is the next chapter. I'm gonna go get ready for the SuperBowl now. GO GIANTS!!!! Anyway, once again, if you read this story, please, please, PLEASE review. Knowing what you readers think of my story is important because I can use it to help improve my writing, therefore writing better stories for you to read! Anyway, please enjoy!

**There is No Love in Death**

**Chapter 3: **Detectives at Work

"So, then all that mythology stuff the teachers talk about in class is real then?" Yusuke asked Kurama as they stood in Koenma's office the next day.

"No, not all of it, but quite a large sum," Kurama replied, "The Elixir of Life, however, was not a mythical item that I knew to exist. I always figured it to be like most other false myths, based on true happenings, but exaggerated due to many different tellings. I thought it mainly to be a story to explain Mt. Fuji's eruptions."

"That myth is very real," Koenma cut in from his desk as he placed the final paper of the stack down, finished with his job for the moment, "As are many other myths you will be reminded of when meeting Machiko."

"What others?" Kurama asked curiously.

Koenma only smiled, "I will let Machiko reveal her true self to you as she sees fit."

"Of course he has to be all vague and not tell us what's going on."

"Vague. That's quite a large word for your vocabulary, detective," Hiei smirked as he made his presence near the double doors known.

Kuwabara snickered at Yusuke's speechlessness.

"I am slightly surprised that you would come, Hiei," Kurama began from his spot in the center of the room, "You did not seem too impressed with either the mission or the girl yesterday."

Hiei chuckled darkly as his gaze turned to the empty wall to his left, "I have always wanted to meet Death."

Kurama frowned at the double entendre but Hiei ignored the unwanted worry.

The doors opened then, and Botan came bouncing through, more cheery than she had been recently. The bags under her eyes and disappeared and she looked as prim and proper as always: kimono tight and straight, hair swept tightly back into a clean pony tail.

"We're here!" she cried as she came to a halt next to Koenma's desk.

The boys and Koenma looked expectantly at the doorway and they were not disappointed, for only a few seconds later the form of Michi Furubashi walked through the door, only a few slight changes made to her physical appearance.

Although she retained her small frame, she stood tall, her newfound confidence causing her to appear to have grown a few inches. Her dark brown hair was now a deep black curtain that fell straight to her waist. She kept her brown eyes.

Her clothing was the last thing the boys noticed: a black kimono with a silver obi, devoid of décor and any other color. Her appearance, as well as her aura was a daunting and depressing one, filled with a cold emptiness that would linger long after she left.

Hiei was right in his assumption.

This woman was Death.

"I see you have not grown, Koenma" Machiko said with a soft smile, "Which means your father is well."

Koenma smiled brilliantly, hopped down off of his chair, and waddled over to the newly found goddess, giving her – much to the surprise of the Spirit Detectives – a small welcome back hug, "It is good to see you again as well."

Machiko smiled and nodded before turning to Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"I must thank you for dealing with my human half so well," she offered, "I do not remember the specifics, but I can only guess that it did not go too well. Michi was not one to be so trusting."

"It would be expected in her predicament," Kurama replied with a soft smile.

Machiko returned the gesture.

"You are even more brilliant now than you were yesterday; your beauty outshines the brightest of stars-"

"Please refrain from such idiotic actions; I know my appearance well enough to not need it described in a cheesy poetic form from a man who will fall for any creature in a skirt."

Kuwabara stumbled back with a shocked look on his face. "You were a lot nicer yesterday," he mumbled.

Machiko did not reply and Kuwabara remained silent from then on.

"It's good to know someone has the ability to shut the fool up."

Machiko turned around in slight surprise and looked Hiei over in a moment of confusion. Slowly, however, recognition dawned on her and her confused expression turned into one of pure loathing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in pure disgust.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her but did not reply. Could the woman be that idiotic as to not remember who he was?

Everyone stopped and watched the two in confusion.

Machiko growled and subconsciously lowered herself into a defensive position.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again, a bit more angrily.

"I came to see you," Hiei replied with a smirk.

This was obviously not the answer Machiko was looking for.

"I will kill you."

"Machiko! No!" Koenma shouted as the woman began a string of incantations.

"I will have my revenge."

Koenma stood in confusion. Revenge? For what?

"Machiko, I don't think Hiei killed Michi's parents," Kurama responded, "Koenma would have imprisoned him otherwise."

"What?!" Koenma, Yusuke, Botan, and Kuwabara proclaimed.

"What is this about, Hiei?" Koenma asked suspiciously.

"I did no such thing," Hiei replied, "I merely changed the memories of the girl's parents and to make the story plausible I had to leave a bit of blood."

Hiei brought his left palm out to show everyone an almost completely healed cut in the middle, "I wouldn't touch a human. I much prefer my soul attached to my body."

"No matter how stained it is, I guess," Machiko cut in heatedly.

Hiei gritted his teeth as his hand went to his sword.

"Back to your old ways, then?" she asked with a smirk, "Going to try to kill me again?"

All motion and noise in the room stopped.

In a moment of lost confusion, Hiei's hand fell from his blade and he dropped his stance.

"Machiko?" Botan asked questioningly.

"You heard me correctly," she responded, "This demon attacked me because I refused him a visitation with one of my charges."

"One of your-?"

"Hina," Machiko replied to Botan's next question.

The confused air grew thicker and heavier as questions poured through everyone's mind, but stopped before reaching their tongues. Hopefully Machiko would make sense of her allegation.

"This is a serious charge, Machiko, are you sure you want to make it? If you end up wrong after he is found guilty, a life will be on your soul," Koenma stated gravely.

"How can I forget his eyes? They were red eyes, blood eyes, a killer's eyes."

"Hiei?"

"The woman is wrong. I never set foot in Spirit World before I stole the items from your vault."

"Liar!" Machiko lashed out.

"Hn."

"Alright, the only way I can see to be sure of this is to hear both of your stories. Machiko, you go first," Koenma cut in, doing his best to avoid bloodshed in his office.

The affronted woman nodded her head in both acknowledgement and acceptance, her eyes never leaving Hiei's.

"Sixteen years ago I was tending to my duties, directing souls of the dead from all worlds into their final resting places. Then he came…"

_I had just delivered a human child into her eternal home – she had died of some degenerative human disease or other – when he came to me. My quarters are dark, so as to better see the luminescent souls; so all I could see of him were his glowing eyes._

_"Take me to Hina." That was what he said. He didn't even introduce himself. He just commanded me, "Take me to Hina."_

_"I do not let just any living being into my realm. Who are you and what reasons have you for visiting the dead?"_

_Simple questions that I must have answered before I will grant the living access to the realm of the dead. I decide from their answers whether they are worthy or not._

_But he refused to answer._

_"It is none of your concern, woman," he replied, "Take me to Hina before I am forced to spill blood. Then who will guide the poor lost spirits to their final resting place?"_

_The disdain in his voice was clearly audible._

_"I do not allow anyone living to pass without judging them. Their intentions must be pure," I argued, "I can already sense your intentions are anything but. Now leave."_

"We argued some more about whether I would let him pass and he revealed to me only that he was looking for someone, Hina's child," Machiko proclaimed.

_He came closer and I was finally able to see him. Black hair and red eyes._

_Being who I am, I am connected to souls and in that respect can be a bit of an empath. He was distressed; he had to talk to her. But I still had yet to learn his name, judge his life and soul._

_"I fail to fully see your intentions, and I have yet to hear your name. I must know these before I can decide."_

_Anger flashed in his eyes and in his blade's glint as he unsheathed it._

_"Why is my name of any importance? My intentions are not harmful."_

_"I must decide that on my own terms."_

_"No, if you will not let me by, I will let myself through."_

"He attacked me then; he murdered that body then. It is only due to ancient magic lost to most long ago that I was able to escape with my soul."

As she finished her story, no one could meet her gaze, and no one could look at Hiei. It just all fit so well. Could Hiei have killed Machiko to get to his mother when in search of his sister?

"Hn," he disagreed, breaking the heavy silence that had filtered into the office.

"I don't know, it actually kinda fits," Yusuke said.

"I never stepped foot in Reikai before I stole the three items, I already said it once," Hiei reminded the group heatedly, "Don't make me say it again."

"You better have solid proof, Hiei," Koenma began darkly, "Because right now I am much more inclined to believe a goddess than a murdering, thieving demon. Plus, her story of how she was killed matches with the files we have on her death."

"Koenma!" Machiko shouted angrily.

"Goddess?" Kurama asked, "Of what?"

"Of death, of course," Koenma answered nervously.

"You lie worse than Botan does," Yusuke shot at the prince who immediately deflated.

"Sorry mommy," he then said in a much more panicky tone.

"Mommy?!"

Machiko sighed, "One would think that, after all these years, you would learn some discretion."

"You-you're Koenma's 'mommy'?" Kuwabara choked as he tried to catch his breath while laughing hysterically. He eventually broke into hiccups as tears of mirth ran down his face.

"But, for that to happen, with Enma?" Yusuke grimaced, "Eww! And wouldn't he be kinda…large?"

"And you would be the one to go there, wouldn't you?" Kurama asked in a deadpan voice.

"First of all, I am not his mother, merely her reincarnation," Machiko argued, "Second of all, deities do not need to have intercourse to produce offspring. Izanagi himself produced offspring from tears cried in mourning over his wife, Izanami. While I am not down-playing my incarnation's sexual prowess, even she could not have taken Enma. I merely carried him, much like a human surrogate would, so he would be created as a child instead of a full-grown adult as most of us deities are."

"Why would that be of importance?"

"Take a deity's life-span into account, Kurama," Machiko replied, "We live almost an infinite amount of years as adults. Now add onto that the amount of time it would take to physically mature from childhood to adulthood."

"The deity would never die. Of old age, at the very least," he said in awe.

"Exactly," a woman piped in from the now open doors, "I thought you did not like telling the story, Machiko."

"I cannot help but explain things fully when the child forgets to mind his mouth," Machiko replied dryly.

"I can just feel the love," Koenma cut in sarcastically.

"You realize you brought it upon yourself," a strange man said as he joined the beautiful woman in the golden kimono that had already interrupted them, "I told you she was back, onee-chan."

"Yes, Kage-kun, you did," the woman replied with a small smile.

"Ama-terasu…Kage-tsuchi…" Kurama cut in with awed reverence.

"You recognize us, hm?" another man in a brilliant silver kimono questioned jocularly as he joined the other two strangers.

"Tsuki-yumi?"

"Kurama, no need to be so astounded at the presence of a couple deities," Machiko cut in, "You are, after all, in Spirit World." She then turned to the three deities at the door, "And your other brother? Where is he?"

"We left him down the hall," Ama-terasu sighed, "He wanted to prank a couple of oni."

Machiko smiled fondly, "Of course."

She then turned around to face the momentarily forgotten fiend and her smile dropped into an angry scowl, "That gives me plenty of time to deal with you then."

"What does, mother?" a playful voice asked as strong arms wrapped around Machiko's small frame and twirled her around twice before setting the frazzled girl down.

"Susa!" the woman groaned as she tried to shake off her sudden case of vertigo.

"Izanami no Mikoto!" Kurama replied in utter astonishment, "Your incarnation is the great creator goddess Izanami!"

"You are too much like your younger brother," Machiko scolded the pouting man that had swung her around, "I am surprised you are not a toddler as well."

"For a goddess, you sure aren't very merciful," Yusuke muttered.

"If you paid attention to any of the stories of Izanami you would know mercy was not her strong suit. She was, after all, the one who caused premature death among humans. Her anger at her husband's betrayal caused her to bring suffering to those she created," Machiko shot back. She then sighed, "Perhaps I should tell you the whole story."

"It would help clear up quite a bit of our questions, your Highness," Kurama replied softly.

Machiko smiled, "I am no longer Izanami, Kurama, no need to be so formal."

Kurama returned the smile and Machiko began her story.

"You all should know the story of Izanami and Izanagi; how they created Japan and had four children before Izanami died, the last birthing making her gravely ill, and left to the underworld."

Kage-tsuchi shuffled his feet and looked with shame upon the ground.

"It is done and over with," Machiko calmed him before continuing the story. "Out of despair, Izanagi followed her down and found her. She told him not to look at her, but his curiosity got the better of him and when he looked at his deceased wife he saw a partially decayed corpse covered in maggots. Fearing what his wife had become, he fled, and, out of anger, his wife sent the Eight Ugly Females of the land after him. Izanagi barely escaped and had begun pushing a rock to block the entrance when he came face to face with Izanami who threatened to kill all of humanity in one day. Izanagi only replied that he would cause at least fifteen-hundred births a day. Obviously, Izanami's curse did not fully take effect. Instead she released evil and wide-spread pestilence on the land. Izanagi, however, stayed true to his word, allowing humanity to be replenished, as well as to grow."

"Why was Izanami reincarnated then?" Kurama asked, "And where does Koenma come into the picture?"

"I can answer both questions at the same time," Machiko replied, "For that is the part of my story that comes next. You see, Izanami took up a position alongside Enma in helping keep order among the dead. She eventually got on his good side and, in order to appease the other gods for the curse she placed on mankind, she asked for a second chance."

Machiko stopped for a moment and smiled, "Did you ever wonder why my name is Fortunate?"

A few members of the group present nodded and Machiko continued, "It is because Izanami was fortunate that Enma was in a good mood and in need of something that she could help him with. He wanted a son, a child. He could not create a child on his own, he needed a female to carry it and give birth to it. Izanami offered to do him that favor if he gave her a second chance in return. Enma agreed and, after Izanami played surrogate for Koenma, I was created; Izanami's reincarnation and second chance. I was put in charge of placing the souls Enma judged in their proper resting place. The job was given to me as a reminder of the suffering Izanami released on the world; I became the curse that my incarnation placed on mankind, I became Death."

"It seems that Spirit World is quite keen on giving second chances," Hiei cut in from the corner he stood in, breaking the thoughtful silence as everyone slowly accepted the information she had given them.

"And you've run yours out," Machiko replied heatedly, "We have been interrupted long enough. Now, either prove your innocence or suffer my wrath."

Izanami's four older children looked on in confusion and Kurama walked over to them, bowing very low to the divine quartet before offering to explain the situation. The four deities took his offer and listened spellbound while Kurama expounded the details of what they had missed.

"You killed her!" Susa-no-o roared as he turned on Hiei, "I shall destroy you!"

"Susa! Don't," Ama-terasu ordered her younger brother, "He has yet to prove his innocence or admit his guilt, or so the red-head has told me. We must give him his chance. And if he cannot prove his innocence, then Machiko deserves the right to deliver the punishment for his crime."

The Impetuous Male grumbled as he backed down, knowing his sister was right, but wanting to vent his anger on the accused all the same.

"Well, Hiei, do you have any proof that you are not Machiko's murderer?" Koenma asked coldly from his desk, "Do you have an alibi, a witness, anything?"

Hiei glared at the ground before moving the heated yet resolved gaze to his current boss. "I have nothing but my word," he spat, "Do with me what you will."

A roar of anger rang from Susa-no-o but he was held back from completing his attack by two of his brothers, Tsuki-yumi and Kage-tsuchi. Ama-terasu stepped in front of him.

"I do not know who else could have been searching for Yukina, though," Hiei murmured to himself, "If they mean her any harm-"

"Yukina?" Machiko questioned, "What are you talking about? You came looking for her son, not a girl."

_"I do not allow anyone living to pass without judging them. Their intentions must be pure," Death argued, "I can already sense your intentions are anything but. Now leave."_

_"My intentions are simple: to find a child, a boy."_

_"And what would Hina know about him? She is but an ice maiden-" the woman argued, but he interrupted._

_"And the boy's mother!"_

Hiei started, as did Yusuke and Kurama, a smile growing on the detective's face as he realized the mistake Machiko had made.

"Well, I am afraid you have just proved Hiei's innocence," Kurama said with a smirk, "Why would he need to ask Hina the whereabouts of his own person?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hiei is Hina's son," Kurama explained for Machiko, "The story fit because we knew he had, at one point, been searching for his sister, but now that we know the man was looking for Hina's son, not her daughter, it is obvious that it could not have possibly been Hiei."

Machiko looked at Hiei suspiciously, examining him thoroughly before sighing sadly, "You are right, it is not the same man. Now that I look more closely, his ki signature is different, though not by much. And he is a bit shorter than my murderer. The darkness in my room, while making it easier to spot souls, makes it more difficult to see the living. I apologize for my incorrect accusation, Hiei." The woman bowed low in an act of contrition before turning to everyone else, "I apologize for the stress I have put you all through at the thought of your friend's guilt."

"Friend," Hiei snorted silently in disgust before leaving in a flash of black, "Who would want me as a friend?"

Machiko, while unable to hear him, sensed his soul's self-hatred and pain. She watched him go, sympathetic to his dark and turbulent emotions.

"If he didn't kill you, then who did?" Susa-no-o asked, "We must find him so I may kill him."

Ama-terasu sighed as she waved her hand at her younger brother, finally giving up on controlling him.

"I think, maybe, it was his father," Machiko suggested, "The similarity of their ki signatures is comparable to that of a parent and child."

"So, Hiei has a dad, huh?" Yusuke asked, "I mean, I knew he had to have had one, but, it's not like we've ever heard of him before."

Koenma called an ogre in and asked for Hiei's classified file, "If the information would be anywhere, it would be here. I just hope Dad doesn't find out that I'm looking in this file or else I'll never be able to sit down again I'll get so many spankings."

It only took a few minutes before the green oni came running back in with a thick file and set it down on Koenma's desk with a solid thump.

"Well, at least it'll be close to the beginning," Koenma said as he looked at the file that was about half as tall as he was. He flipped open the manila folder and pulled out the top sheet.

Silence fell as Koenma skimmed over the fine print, his eyes finally catching the information he was searching for.

"Yuhei! No wonder! This man caused more uproar in the three worlds than Sensui did when he planned to open a tunnel between the Makai and Ningenkai," Koenma explained. "Ogre!"

Jorge came running in and, upon receiving the order to find Yuhei's criminal record and classified file, dashed back out almost immediately with Hiei's record and secondary orders to return the classified information to its proper place.

"It does not matter; I sense that his malevolent soul has been put to rest. We cannot do anything to a soul already judged," Machiko stated calmly, "Let it be. It is in the past now. If you'll excuse me…" The woman walked out the door without finishing her sentence, opening her senses until she locked onto the dark and tormented soul she had suddenly taken pity on. She had to find some way to make up for her mistake, but first she would make a quick side stop.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Notes**

**Reikai does not accept the idea of presumed innocence. You are guilty until proven innocent to them.**

**Izanami's children (in order of age):** Ama-terasu, Tsuki-yumi, Susa-no-o, Kage-tsuchi, and Koenma (added for the sake of the story).

**Susa-no-o is often called the Impetuous Male**


	4. Chapter 4: All She Can Give

Haha, this is definitely coming out late, but that's what happens when things get insanely busy. I'm not too sure it even matters when I update, though, if I do update. I know there are some people reading my story, I've even been put on alert for it and marked as a favorite, but I really would like to know what you guys think. This story isn't long, it's already almost over. There's only the epilogue after this. Therefore, please, I ask you, review!!

Also, this chapter begins to get a little mature, but it's nothing too big. It'd be like something you'd see in a PG-13 movie. Also, Hiei is OOC in this chapter, I'll be the first to admit that. However, it has its own base. I'm sure that no matter how unemotional Hiei seems, he is still hurt by his childhood. He shows that through his anger because he knows no other way to express himself. I'm sure he has insecurities, just like everyone else. So, please, accept this as part of the story.

* * *

**There is No Love in Death**

**Chapter 4:** All She Can Give

She flipped through his file, studying him, learning what she could about him because he seemed familiar and it had nothing to do with his relation to her murderer.

She smiled wanly as she shut the file. So that was why. She had refused his soul entrance into the realm of the dead before. It had not yet been his time, and it still was not. It was a good thing she was corrected in her accusation.

Machiko placed Hiei's file back in its proper place in the library and locked onto his youki once more as she walked down the last couple hallways to the outside.

* * *

"I owe you," she began, "Anything you want, within reason. It is the least I can do to atone for such a deadly mistake." 

Hiei stopped in the middle of his down stroke and turned to the woman who would dare interrupt his training.

"I neither want nor need anything," he replied before settling back into stance as he prepared to resume his afternoon training.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that," Machiko disagreed, "There must be some reason you would want to meet Death so bad so as to try as many times as you have in your life."

Hiei froze.

"I have high security clearance as well as entrance into the realm of the dead; there must be something you want."

"Hn," Hiei gave in, "Follow me."

* * *

"You knew my mother," Hiei began when he had safely locked them in the room Koenma had assigned for him if he ever decided to spend the night. He had never used it before, but now was as good a time as any. 

"Hina? Yes, she was kind. A good soul," Machiko replied.

"Do you know…Did she ever…?" Hiei could not find a way to phrase his question and, in shame, glared at the wall to his left.

"You mean, did she ever mention you?"

"Hn."

Machiko smiled, "Yes. When she came to me, she was torn. She had left her daughter behind to fend for herself in a world where the inhabitants were as cold as the ice they controlled. She asked me a question though: if I had received a child thrown to his death. She wanted to be with her son. She told me that if she couldn't be with him while he was alive, at least her soul would always be with his. She was so happy when she found out I had not collected your soul, though she worried about you and who you were with."

Hiei's vision was starting to go blurry and he could not figure out why.

"Your mother cared for you, Hiei," Machiko continued when she saw Hiei blink his eyes several times in quick succession, "She had wanted to keep you, but the Elder would have none of it. She cried for you every day of the rest of her life, Hiei. She loved you."

Hiei stood silent. He had remembered his mother's cries as Ruri tossed him off the island, but he had not known how much she cared for him, a male created from a forbidden relationship.

"You are not alone and you are not forbidden," Machiko continued, "How can you be forbidden when everyone around you cares for and accepts you?"

"They don't know!" Hiei replied heatedly.

"Don't they? They know your past, they know your titles, they know all that; but they still stay, they still call themselves your friends. Do not look so hard for death when you have so much to live for."

A moment of silence ensued as Machiko allowed what she said to sink in, "Let me know what the favor is once you think of it. And, don't worry, it's pretty easy to find me; just follow the large concentration of souls in one area."

She headed for the door, but before she could get there, Hiei's hand reached out and latched onto her wrist, preventing her from taking another step.

His hard eyes were questioning and Machiko could not help but feel even more for the demon who had experienced too much for his own good.

"I don't consider answering a question a favor," Machiko finally said in response to his unasked question, "I would have answered that for you anyway."

She disengaged her fragile wrist from his strong grip, "Let me know, okay?"

Hiei's gaze dropped to the dark, wood floor as he stood there in thought, a small frown marring his face as used lines appeared as dark creases along his brow and mouth.

Machiko smiled at him once more before again turning to leave, but as she reached her hand for the lock on the door, his hand latched onto her wrist once again.

"One night."

"Huh?" Machiko asked in confusion, "What?"

His crimson eyes held pain, "Accept me. For one night, I want you to accept me."

"You said one favor," Hiei breathed as he pulled her closer, "I want one night."

Machiko blinked in confusion as she studied the koorime's expression. He was lost, so lost, and looking for anything to grab on to. Machiko sighed.

"Hiei," she began and the kajihenge's form started to weaken as if he sensed the denial in her voice, "I am Death, Hiei. I cannot give you what you need-"

"How do you know what I need?" His eyes burned and his grip tightened considerably, but he forced himself to calm once he noticed the fear in the woman's eyes. "How do you know?"

"Because everyone needs the same thing," Machiko replied as she lifted her hand to the center of Hiei's chest, "Human, or in your case demon, companionship and love. I can give neither."

Hiei glared at the woman in front of him as he shook her hand off of his chest, "If you had listened at all you would have realized I neither want nor need those from you. Accept me for one night! I want-"

He could not finish the sentence; he could not make himself that vulnerable.

Machiko looked on in pure empathy. He was hurting so much and he was so confused. She brought her hand up to his cheek and smiled softly, "Alright. One night."

Hiei looked up with shocked eyes. He had not truly expected her to accept his proposal, but here she was, offering herself to him. He stood still, not sure how to continue. Machiko noticed his confusion, however, and took control of the situation, wrapping her arms around his neck and bending down to give the first kiss.

It was truly electrifying and Hiei could not help but return the action that paralyzed his thoughts. Everything centered on the tingling pressure on his lips. It had been a long while since he last lay with a woman and the pure physicality of it shocked him.

When Hiei took things no further Machiko realized she would have to momentarily dominate. Her mouth opened and her tongue flicked along Hiei's lips before she nibbled softly on his bottom lip until he granted her access.

She was experienced, of that there was no doubt and Hiei soon felt more emotions within one moment than he had his entire life. It was wonderful and soothing and yet so terribly heartrending. He did not know how to react or where to go. Her kisses left him breathless, her caresses motionless and he mindlessly followed her silent commands loving every moment of the encounter.

Never once had he allowed the woman to dominate in his previous sexual encounters – it was just the way things were done with demons. Men dominated and there was no emotional attachment; Hiei supposed he was breaking both rules of nature at the moment but realized he did not care as a warm feeling flooded his soul and filled him to the brim. Never once had he felt so complete, so whole, so unbroken; all because she was willing to accept him.

Machiko led the smaller fire demon to the bed and the two tumbled onto the covers when the sudden contact with the mattress took Hiei off guard and he lost his balance, pulling the both of them down onto the soft comforter. His lips immediately found hers again and a hungry strength pushed at the slower pace that Machiko had previously set.

_No. Slow_. She refused to follow his pace and kept at her own, overruling his instincts, keeping his mind in control. She could not help him, could not heal him, if the encounter became a mindless fuck.

So Hiei listened to her silent commands and the two solitary beings spent the night in each other's arms. And as Hiei fell asleep, limbs entangled with Death herself, a tear leaked out of one of his eyes and dropped to the twisted sheets below, transforming into a beautiful gem halfway down.

* * *

Machiko stirred and slowly opened her eyes in the very early morning hours. The man in front of her was dead asleep, his arms tossed heavily around her. She watched him for a few minutes with a soft look on her face before slipping out of his loose grasp. 

He shifted once and the woman held her breath as she waited for him to fall back into a heavy sleep. He flopped onto his back and did so, leaving the red gem he had cried shining in the folds of the blankets.

Machiko reached out and grabbed it.

She dressed silently, grunting only once as she tied the silver obi in a butterfly knot and twisted it around to the back. She placed her hand on her stomach as she glanced back at Hiei with a sad smile.

"I told you I could not give you more," she reminded the man in a whisper. She glanced once at the beautiful tear gem before dropping it into the bag she hid in her obi and slipping silently through the door to his hallway.

"Sneaking away?"

Machiko froze before swiveling around to the voice that had called out to her.

"He knows I could not give him what he needs," she replied coolly to the redhead, "Even if he refuses to admit it."

Kurama eyed her momentarily before bowing to her, "Who am I to question?"

The woman smiled softly before replying, "You are his friend. Please continue to take care of him. I should not be meeting him again for a long time."

Kurama returned the soft smile before nodding and stepping into his own room.

"I must thank you once more for all your help in caring for my human shell while I was locked away," Machiko stated sincerely with a stiff bow.

"Of course," Kurama replied while returning the bow.

When he lifted his head, she had already disappeared, never to be seen by them in that life again, although not to never disturb their lives again.


	5. Epilogue: Godsend

Okay, so I couldn't give the story that kind of ending, so I wrote an epilogue. It's not one of my best pieces, but it's also not one of my worst. I think anyway. I can't know for sure, since no one REVIEWS. I'm not really asking for much am I? Please, readers, this is the last part of this story. PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how I did. I cannot improve otherwise.

Anyway, enjoy the final installment of the story.

* * *

**There is No Love in Death**

**Epilogue: **Godsend

Fourteen months later, the four Spirit Detectives sat in Kurama's backyard.

"Ah, it sure is nice to relax during summer break," Yusuke stated with a sigh as he took a sip of chilled Oolong tea from the glass Shiori had offered him the last time she came out to check on the boys five minutes previous.

"Yup, you bet it is," agreed Kuwabara as he sprawled out on the grass, pushing his sunglasses into place and preparing to snooze the afternoon away.

Kurama wore a sunhat to protect his skin from the afternoon's rays as he pruned the rose bushes along the house with his mother's shears, working his own plant magic every so often on the more wilted shoots.

Hiei relaxed in the tree, escaping from the heat and reveling in the cool shade.

It was true; Spirit World had left the quartet of fighters alone for the past two weeks and they all thoroughly enjoyed the break.

Yusuke sighed in utter relaxation again as he took another sip from the cold glass of tea. "If Koenma or anyone from Spirit World shows up right now, I'm not promising they'll live," he continued, "Or maybe they will, because I sure don't feel like doing anything but sitting here and relaxing."

"Careful what you say, Yusuke," Kurama called out in warning; "You just might jinx yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke waved off as he stood up and stretched a bit before letting sarcasm leak through as he continued, "Like I can stretch out my hand right now and have Spirit World drop the next case into my hand."

And at that very moment, a basket plopped into his open arms.

"Whoa! Urameshi! How'd you do that?" Kuwabara called out as he sat straight up, his glasses slipping down to the tip of his nose.

Yusuke looked at the basket in his arms in pure amazement, fear, and distaste.

Kurama sighed as he dropped the shears, pulled off the gloves and hat, and joined the two boys in the middle of the yard.

"Hey, wait!" Yusuke called out as he placed the basket on the ground and picked an envelope off the top of it, "This is for Hiei!"

Said fire apparition immediately dropped from the branches and moved to join the group, looking to Yusuke in curiosity as he handed over the envelope.

"It's for you," Yusuke replied, "so you get to open it."

Hiei nodded once before ripping it open and slipping the letter out, folding it open and skimming through it, his eyes widening in shock as he worked his way down the paper. He let it and the envelope drop to the ground as he moved to the basket, snatching it out of the curious Kuwabara's hands right before he could lift the lid.

"Whoa, shrimp! Calm down, okay?" the boy cried as he backed away from the growling Hiei.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kurama asked from a safe distance of two yards. He had noticed the strange possessiveness the fire demon was showing and had immediately distanced himself to a safe distance.

The demon gave him a quick glance before turning away from everyone and peaking under the lid before shutting it firmly, the muscles along his back and shoulders tensing.

"Hiei-?" Kurama questioned again, but the fire demon reached out and pulled him away from the two humans before he could finish his question.

"What do I do with this?" Hiei asked ferociously as he lifted the lid to show Kurama the basket's contents.

"It's…it's a baby," Kurama stuttered in surprise as he looked at the sleeping infant.

"I know what it is, stupid fox," Hiei growled, "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Well, what did the letter say?" Kurama asked in utter fascination as he watched the five month old squinch his face for a moment before falling into a deeper sleep.

"That I'm supposed to raise it," Hiei replied in cool anger.

"Then that's what you do," Kurama replied as his gaze returned to his friend, "Of course, don't be afraid to turn to us for help."

Hiei placed the basket on the ground and pulled the lid completely off the basket as he stared at the tiny being in confusion and annoyance.

Yusuke and Kuwabara came running up to the two demons, waving the letter and envelope in the air, "Hey, Hiei, you…dropped…this…" They had seen the child.

Hiei viciously grabbed the two pieces of paper from the awestruck teens and hid them in his cloak.

"Stupid humans, close your mouths," Hiei growled, "Your catching bugs."

The two hastily did as told, but stayed staring at the infant in the basket.

"Is it…is…is…is it…yours…Hiei?" Yusuke asked in shock.

"So I have been told," the man grimaced as he knelt down in front of the basket. He cocked his head to the side as he watched the sleeping baby before reaching out with one clawed hand and gently poking it in the stomach, only to wake it and cause it to start crying.

"Great going, Hiei, you turned it on!" Yusuke groaned as he lifted his hands to his ears to block out the noise.

"How am I supposed to know what it'll do, idiot detective?" the short apparition cried out in frustration, "Fox, what do I do to stop it?"

"I'd suggest picking it up," the redhead supplied as he began toward the basket.

A shot of black reached past him and picked up the bawling infant, holding it tightly. Hiei growled and glared threateningly at Kurama until he backed out to the safe distance of 2 yards.

"Whoa, Hiei, calm down," Yusuke called as he removed his hands from his ears. The child had quieted.

Hiei let out one last growl before turning curious attention to the being in his arms. He reached one of his hands toward the child's face only to have it reach out with both hands, grab his index finger tightly, and smile wide as he released a sound that could have easily been a giggle.

"Demons can be very possessive of their children, it's an instinct," Kurama began to explain to the two humans, "Those of fire can be especially volatile if they feel they or their children are threatened. Keep your distance for the time being."

Yusuke and Kuwabara dumbly nodded their agreement.

Hiei looked to his three teammates and nodded once before speaking, "I…will be back soon."

He disappeared then, unknowingly letting the letter and envelope slip from his cloak and flutter to the ground where he had been standing. Kurama picked both up.

"Hiei," he read out:

_I have been keeping an eye on you and decided that now is a good time to give this to you._

_I know I said I could not give you love or compassion, but I must admit that I was partially wrong because inside the basket is my gift to you: something that can offer only love and devotion. Of course, the gift itself needs love, compassion, and attention._

_This is your son, Hiei – our son. Please take care of him, as I cannot even offer him the most basic of necessities. His name is Hiroshi. You can guess the reason yourself._

_Note that the blood of a deity flows through his veins and he will take at least one century to fully mature enough to live on his own. I better not see either of you before then._

_Machiko_

_P.S.: I have returned something of yours that I believed should stay with the child. Give it to him if you think best_

Kurama gulped as he shook the envelope and a round gem that looked a lot like a ruby fell into his cupped palm.

The jewel caught the sun and shined brilliantly as the three remaining detectives started in wonder.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"I believe," Kurama responded in awe, "That this is Hiei's tear gem."

They gazed once more at the place the fire apparition had been standing and noticed a glimmering red in the finely manicured lawn. Yusuke bent down and picked up another tear gem.

The gem Hiei created when his own son reached out and held onto him in complete joy and trust, acceptance and love.

* * *

**Epilogue Notes**

**Hiroshi:** generous – refers to how generous a child is with love for its parent, as well as how generous Machiko is being with life. She tells him in the letter that he must live for at least the next 100 years to raise their son.


End file.
